15 going on 25Hannah Montana Version
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Um, Mileys 15th bday party and she's lost it cuz she wishes she was 25 and she ends up being 25........like the movie......OliverMiley JacksonLilly
1. Chapter 1

15 going on 25-Chapter 1

Miley's 15th birthday party

Miley: Okay, this is how we play the game. We spin the bottle, girls in one room, boys in the other, and whoever it lands on each puts a blindfold on and someone will help them to the closet. And you know what to do there, and after 7 minutes, we'll take you back to the spot you came from and you have to guess the boy or girl you were in the closet with. Okay boys go in the other room. I will spin it the whole time, and Jackson will for the guys. Like if I land on me, and Jackson lands on him, one of us will have to spin again.

Lilly: Okay, spin away, Miley!

Miley spun it. It landed on Lilly.

Girls: Ooooooh!

She went in the closet. There was boy in there.

7 minutes later...

Miley: Guess who, Lilly!

Lilly: Um, Ryan?

Miley: No.

Lilly: Oliver?

Miley: Nope.

Lilly: JACKSON!

Miley giggled. Miley: Yep.

Lilly: Ah, man! Spin again, Miley!

Miley spun it. It landed on her.

Girls: Awwwww!

Miley went in the closet.

7 minutes later...

Lilly: Okay, Miley.

Miley: The hair, it smelled, like, uh, um, Lemons. Oliver.

Dylan: How did you find it out by Lemons?

Miley: Me, Lilly and Olived said we should always stick with a flavor. Oliver picked lemons, Lilly picked grapes, and Me, Melons.

Dylan: Oh.

Back to 7 minute later on the boys side...

Jackson: Guess, Oken.

Oliver: She was good. Um, Dylan?

Jackson: Nope.

Oliver: Wait a minute, Melons. Miley.

He sat down.

Oliver: I don't believe it. It just seems so unreal.

Jackson: Don't worry, Oken.

Oliver: Whatever.

14 minutes later Miley and Oliver sitting in the closet facing each other.

Jackson got Miley wishing powder stuff for her birthday. It sprinkled down as Miley was thinking: I wish I was treated like I was 25.

Miley woke up. She looked around. She fell asleep in a coffee shop. Wait a minute, coffee shop? Woah, she was 25. Sitting in a coffee shop. With a blonde girl.

The blond girl: Miley, you fell asleep.

Miley: Who are you?

The Blond girl: Oh come on, Miley, it's me, Lilly!

Miley: Right, I'm tired. Where's Oliver?

Lilly: You are right, you're tired. We haven't been in touch with Oliver since High School when he moved away! Hello, is Miley in there?

A guy came over and said: Do you care if I sit down?

Miley: Go ahead.

Lilly: Hi.

Guy: Hi. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Oliver Oken.

Miley spit her coffee out at Lilly.

Lilly and Miley ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

Miley: How's Smokin' Oken?

Oliver looked confused at first and then smiled.

Oliver: Miley! Lilly?

Miley: Uh huh.

Oliver: I haven't seen you guys since our junior year! How are you guys?

Lilly: Other than Miley being out of it, then we are fine.

Oliver: You guys dating?

Miley whispers to Lilly: Um, am I?

Lilly shakes her head no.

Lilly: I'm married and Miley's single.

Oliver: You're married?

Lilly: Lilly Stewart.

Oliver: To Jackson? Cool.

Lilly: What about you?

Oliver: Single.

Lilly: Oh, cool.

Oliver: I have to go, call me later.

He wrote His number on their hands.

Miley: Bye.

Lilly: Bye

Oliver Left.

Miley: Lilly, 10 minutes ago I was turning 15! Now I'm 25!

Lilly: Calm down, you were dreaming.

Miley: Where do I live?

Lilly: With me and Jackson.

Miley: I live with you guys!

Lilly: No, I'm just kidding.

Miley: Lilly, don't kid with me! Was I dating Oliver until he moved?

Lilly: Yea. After your 15th birthday party.

Miley: Lilly, see? I don't remember anything that was after the second time I was in the closet with Oliver!

Lilly: You are staying at my house tonight. I'll help you through the night.

Miley: I've lost it.

Lilly: You just now figured that out?

_**FYI: 25 year old Miley is Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Lilly is Ashley Tisdale, Later on, Amber and Ashley are Brenda Song and Monigue Coleman, 27 year old Jackson is Lucas Grabeel, 26 year old Oliver is Zac Efron, later on, 25 year old Dylan is Reese Witherspoon, 25 year old Ryan is Jason Earles. Thanlcs Buh-Bye now!**_


	2. Authors notesorry

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	3. another an

**Another authors note...**

**sorry, but I have run out of Ideas!! If anyone has any ,please tell me and I'll give you credit for it... and you guys are the ones that want me to go on...so its up to you...**


	4. sorry

Hey people my stories are postponed for like 2 weeks, cause my computer is getting sent in cause it got a huge crack in the screen! SORRY!

-mal-

PS. SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5FINALLY

_**Bubble rule Bubbles Rule GO BUBBLES! If I were to run a school, it's mascot would be a bubble. Connected to Mountain dew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Thanks to x14xERIKAx14x for this idea!!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Miley and Lilly were in the car.

"Lilly, do you have any kids?" Miley asked.

Lilly spit out her Mountain Dew.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Are you kidding? Yea, I got 2," Lilly said.

"Cool," Miley said.

"Yea, Alaina and Timmy-tu-tu," Lilly said sarcastically.

"No,really," Miley said.

"Alaina and May Bella," Lilly said, "Alaina is 6 and May Bella is 7."

"Ok, I'm on it!" Miley said.

They walked in.

"Miles!" Jackson said and hugged her.

Miley mouthed 'Help me' to Lilly.

"Jackson, Miley has some mental issues, so play along with it," Lilly said to Jackson.

"What do you mean? Are you okay Miley?" Jackson asked letting go of the hug.

"She dreamt she was suddenly 25, after being 15, and she can't remember anything since her freshman year," Lilly said.

"Okay..." Jackson said.

"AUNT MILEY!" Alaina yelled.

"Hi, Alaina," Miley said.

"I'm gonna use your phone," Miley said and ran over to the phone.

She dialed Oliver's number, and a girl answered.

"**Hello?" The girl asked.**

"**Hi, who is this?" Miley asked.**

"**Oh, this is Oliver's girlfriend, here if you want to talk to him, here he is," the girl said.**

"**Hello?" Oliver asked.**

"**Hi, who was that?" Miley asked.**

"**Oh, that was just Amber, remember her, from school? She's just here for a visit," Oliver said.**

"**Oh, remember, at my 15th birthday, when you gave me that wishing powder?" Miley asked.**

"**And you wished that you were treated older?" Oliver asked.**

"**Yea! Thats why I'm all blanked out! How do I reverse it though?" Miley asked.**

"**Well, I got the powder stuff and well, it was at Smith's Everything Shop," Oliver said.**

"**Is it still there?" Miley asked.**

"**Yea, meet me outside of Lilly's house?" Oliver asked.**

"**Sure," Miley said, "bye."**

"**Bye," Oliver said.**

Miley hung up the phone and ran into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"To get my life back!" Miley said as she left out the door.

Miley waited for about 10 minutes.

"Hey," Miley said as Oliver walked up.

"Well, it's that-a-way," Oliver said pointing down the street.

"Okay, lets go," Miley said and they both walked down the street and Oliver stopped in front of a big building labeled, 'Smith's Everything Shop.'

"Ok, lets go in," Oliver said.

They walked in. A blonde haired girl stood there.

"Hey Oliver," The girl said.

"Who is that?" Miley whispered to Oliver.

"Dylan and Ryan is behind the counter," Oliver whispered back.

"Hi, Dylan," Miley said.

"Hey, is there anything we can help you with?" Dylan asked.

"Yea, do you have that wishing powder you used to have?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's right over on the shelf," Dylan said pointing at it.

Miley and Oliver walked over to the shelf.

"There it is!" Oliver said.

He grabbed it.

They took it over to the counter.

"$2.50, please," Ryan said.

Oliver handed him the money.

"Awesome!" Ryan said.

They left and outside of the store, they opened the package, and Oliver dumped it on her head.

"I wish I was back in the closet with Oliver at my 15th birthday party!" Miley said with her eyes closed.

Miley opened her eyes. She was blindfolded. She took off the blindfold. And then took off Oliver's.

"What are you do-" Oliver started, "Miley?"

"Yep," Miley said then passionately kissed him. -on the lips.

They pulled apart minutes later.

"Amazing," Miley said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I'm 15 again," Miley said.

"Again?" Oliver asked.

"Nevermind," Miley said, realizing her mistake.

Miley stood up.

"Let's go," Miley said.

Oliver stood up and grabbed her hand. They walked out.

"CHEATERS! YOU TOOK OFF-" Lilly started and noticed they were holding hands, "Nevermind."

Jackson grabbed Lilly's hand.

"Time for the movie!" Miley said.

"Okay," Lilly said.

Lilly fell asleep on Jackson's shoulder halfway through, and Oliver fell asleep on Miley's lap.

The movie got over, and the screen read, 'The End.'

_**Hop u likey!**_


End file.
